


since i saw vienna

by nysxa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 10/10, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Other, PogChamp, got this done in two days, most words i have ever used, n e way i also watched the walking dead while walking this, their DYNAMIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nysxa/pseuds/nysxa
Summary: "ranboo!" purpled yelled again, still sweeping through rooms. "ranboo!"ran-" purpled voice cut, the image of the boy on the floor in front of him pulling a sob from his mouth. "oh no. no, no, no, no, no."the boy he'd spent his entire life with laying in a puddle of his own blood. the boy who loved drawing and white chocolate laying in a pool of his own blood. the boy who purpled was sure he couldn't survive without laying in a pool of his own blood.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dream SMP Ensemble & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Grayson | Purpled, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Everyone, Grayson | Purpled & Niki | Nihachu, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	since i saw vienna

**Author's Note:**

> zombie apocalypse au! 
> 
> also i just realized that this is my longest story??? pogchamp???

_the roads are my home as horizons my target_

the story went like this,

dream met purpled somewhere between snowchester and pogtopia, streets that were familiar yet still mostly unchecked by anyone in dreams settlement. 

"your mask is freaky dude." purpled spoke, gun pointed straight at dreams head. 

dream kept his hands up, trying to show he wasn't a threat to the boy across from him who couldn't be more then sixteen. 

"that's kinda the whole point." 

"very funny." purpled rolled his eyes, he kept the gun pointed but motioned to the bag on dreams shoulder, "have anything interesting?"

"i think i have a couple cans and an expired white chocolate bar?" dream kept his hands raised, staring down the barrel of the gun. 

"okay," purpled spoke, he knew ranboo would savor the nasty bar for weeks if he had it. "gimme." 

dream slowly slung the bag off his shoulder, trying to make sure his hands didn't get any lower then they needed too.

"the gun too." purpled added. 

"oh c'mon," dream drawled, "leaving me defenseless?" 

"you have a knife." the other shrugged. 

dream grumbled as he slowly pulled the gun from its holster, placing it on the ground and stepping away. 

"are we good? can i offer you refuge and a home now?" dream asked, mildly annoyed at the boy collecting his bag and gun. 

the boy stood again a grin on his face, "i'm not exactly interested in either." 

"offers always open." dream told him before turning to leave. "if you ever need it, my name is dream."

"i won't." 

_if i keep on moving i'll never lose sight of it_

the story went like this,

purpled and ranboo had been together when the outbreak began. both at the ripe age of fourteen learning to kill the undead corpses that wandered the streets. 

they'd grown up together, both living the suburban family life with white picket fences and barbecues every weekend. 

they did before at least.

when everything happened they'd been at school, kids getting checked out all day as more news came out about the virus.

their parents never came for them. 

with the end of the school day approaching, the school released the kids left at the school to buses. 

purpled and ranboo's bus never made it to their houses. 

so they'd learned to make due, both learning skills that would help them survive. how to shoot a gun had been the big one, both to afraid to even try at first. 

now they both had at least two guns. 

_treating my memory of you like fire,_

the story went like this, 

purpled and ranboo wandered for the most part and tried to stay away from groups as they always tended to tear apart at the seams. 

they survived but also tried to live out a life as normal as they could. they played games and filled out old school books they found. 

purpled found he excelled in math while ranboo was good with history. dates and people came easily to ranboo while purpled enjoyed math because there was always a right answer and a way to get there 

mundane tasks filled most of their time however, they hated looting houses, finding it tedious and repetitive as they most likely would only find the same foods they'd been having for two years. 

so they split the load most of the time, splitting off to both go to different roads and meeting at a house they would claim. 

ranboo claimed this would get them killed, if they were to loot someone's house they'd most likely be killed for it. 

so that's why purpled never told ranboo what had happened with dream. he told ranboo he'd found a new bag and gun in a house, simply filling the bag with some food he'd found along with handing over the white chocolate bar. 

purpled noted where the green clad man went, the border walls of some type of settlement and never mentioned it again

_let it burn out, don't fight it and try to move on_

the story went like this, 

ranboo loved drawing, always had since purpled and him were younger. 

so what type of friend would purpled be if he didn't snag a sketchbook whenever ranboo mentioned his was getting full? 

purpled tried to find ones that weren't completely full, always ripping out the pages already drawn on. he also snagged pencils and markers, praying they worked and bringing them back for ranboo to use. 

ranboo's drawings varied from things he liked, nightmares he'd had, a bird he'd seen, to the scenery of the newest area they'd stumbled upon.

purpleds least favorite were the nightmares. 

logically, purpled knew ranboo didn't have to tell him anything about them if he didn't want to. both boys had nightmares, ranboo more quite with his. purpled worried it was because he thought purpleds were worse or something. 

"that doesn't even make sense though." purpled thought aloud. 

"what?" ranboo asked back. they were crashing in a house not to far from where purpled originally met dream, the streets being far bigger then they expected 

"putting these doors both facing outwards," purpled lied, "they get stuck on each other." 

ranboo clearly wasn't paying much attention to him, lounging on the couch and drawing something or another. purpled noted him being down to only a few pages. 

"why would i know? i'm not an architect." ranboo's voice held no real bite but it still made purpled send a glare his way. 

"i thought we were getting a few more houses before dark." ranboo asked, snapping his sketchbook shut and shoving the materials away.

"i thought we were too." purpled shrugged. 

"well then let's go." ranboo threw his bag over his shoulder and seemed to shove purpled out of the house. 

"meet back here within the hour." purpled said, "it should be dark by then." 

ranboo turned to look at the sun, it was setting at a steady pace. ranboo toed the ground with his shoe.  
"maybe the next thirty minutes."

"okay, thirty minutes." purpled agreed. 

ranboo nodded and they both began walking separate directions.

_it's been sixty weeks since i saw vienna_

the story went like this, 

purpled walked towards a house that reminded him of his own once upon a time. the house was quaint with yellow paneling that had long since faded. 

purpled knocked on the door, listening in for any possible zombies that somehow survived so long in an empty house. 

with nothing heard, he shoved the door open, gun in hand as he quickly looted through the house. purpled tore open the curtains, the watch helped with telling the time but wasn't always very accurate. 

he rummaged around the pantries finding some corn and beans as well as some peanut butter but not much else.

he moved to the stairs, moving towards the bathrooms. purpled shoved through the bathroom cabinets finding some advil, vaseline, and bandages a solid haul from such a small house. 

purpled hummed in approval and stepped into one of the bedrooms, the master if he could guess. 

he looked through some of the drawers before coming across a leather book. the book was a dark brown and covered in dust but seemed so pristine the purpled was almost afraid to touch it. 

purpled opened it, thrilled to find none of the pages used as well as it having no lines. 

purpled opened his backpack, putting the book carefully in. with a bit of water or maybe even the vaseline he'd found he could clean the book for ranboo. 

purpled had a smile as he went down the stairs two at a time. he rushed to leave, knowing he'd spent more then thirty minutes in the house and that ranboo would upset with him.

as purpled walked he hummed, the ugly house they'd chosen to stay in simply because it was so ugly, it could be considered memorable, neared as he walked. the house had also already had boards on the windows and back door, which made purpled and ranboo's lives a little easier. 

_a bandage and a wide smile slapped across my face_

the story went like this, 

purpled couldn't find ranboo anywhere. 

he'd searched the entire house twice, and the sun was long gone. 

ranboo hated the dark.

purpleds brain swarmed with what could've happened. ranboo could've been jumped by a horde or even other people, he could've went to look for purpled because he was late even though he knew it would be dark soon. 

purpled slammed the front door as he left, even if it wasn't the smartest move. he practically sprinted to the house purpled was meant to be in, throwing open that door as well. 

"ranboo!" purpled yelled into the house, zombies be damned. "ranboo!" 

purpled swiftly walked through the house checking every room. 

"ranboo!" purpled yelled again, still sweeping through rooms. "ranboo!

"ran-" purpled voice cut, the image of the boy on the floor in front of him pulling a sob from his mouth. "oh no, no, no, no, no, no." 

the boy he'd spent his entire life with laying in a puddle of his own blood. the boy who loved drawing and white chocolate laying in a pool of his own blood. the boy who purpled was sure he couldn't survive without laying in a pool of his own blood. 

purpled shoved his gun in its holster, grabbing at the sheets on the bed and pulling.

 _"fucking sheets, please!"_ purpled sobbed, tugging harder as they came off the corners. he pushed the sheets against ranboo's head warm blood soaking through the sheets and onto purpleds hands. 

"ranboo you asshole," purpled sobbed, no matter how hard he tried the tears wouldn't stop. he knew he needed to think straight, needed to help ranboo, needed to do something. 

purpled used one hand to push against the wound, the other to try and wipe the tears from his eyes. 

he needed to focus. 

purpled pulled at another sheet, tying it around ranboo's head the best he could. he then lifted ranboo, trying to put the other over his back. 

he needed to get to dreams settlement. no matter how hard purpled tried, he knew he could never fix an injury this bad. they'd never gotten hurt this bad and purpled tried not to think about how it had happened. 

focus and keep moving.

two nearly impossible things to do in the early night. purpled stood, legs shaking at the additional weight of ranboo. 

_i'll pick up my hiking boots when i'm ready_

ranboo grunted and purpled almost cried again with relief, "i'm sorry dude, i'm so sorry. i'm gonna get you help i promise, okay? you're gonna be fine." 

purpled tried not to worry about ranboo's blood that would definitely get one him or the fact that the way he was holding him could be hurting more then it helped. 

purpled stumbled out of the house, so glad that the streets seemed almost deserted of zombies. he moved as quickly as he could towards the almost walls that made up the settlement that dream had walked too. 

purpled prayed to any god someone would be there to open the walls for him. 

purpled hobbled along, if a zombie decided to pop out, he wasn't sure what he would do. purpled saw someone peaking out over the walls a scope along with a tuft of hair. 

"please!" purpled yelled. the person on the tower seemed genuinely shocked that he wasn't some terribly disfigured zombie. 

the gun lowered and purpled was standing in front of the closed walls, able to make out one person. 

"who are you?" the person yelled down. 

"i-" purpled swallowed the lump in his throat, he needed this to go well, or ranboo would die. "i'm purpled, my friend is really hurt and i— i met dream a few days ago he said i could come here if i needed too."

purpled heard the man repeat what he'd said into a communicator of some sort, a crackling voice that purpled could barely hear coming back over. 

within seconds the gate was opened and closed behind him, the man on the wall climbing down quickly trying to take some or ranboo's weight from purpled. 

"don't _fucking_ touch him." purpled was surprised at the words coming from his own mouth, these people were trying to help and he was yelling at them. 

as purpled moved to retract what he'd said dream ran towards them. 

"what happened?" dream asked, he moved to take some of the weight and this time purpled let the other help him. both dream and purpled had one of ranboo's arms over their shoulder as they held him in between each other. 

ranboo's head lolled and he seemed to groan at the movement. 

"sorry, sorry." purpled whispered, biting his lip as he tried to hold in more tears. at least ranboo was alive.

"fundy, go have niki get the infirmary together, _hurry._ " dream commanded the other man, who looked younger now that purpled saw him so close, quickly nodded and sprinted off.

 _"what happened?"_ dream stressed as they began walking. purpled tried to follow where dream was going without falling behind. 

"i don't know, i don't know," purpled couldn't stop the tears anymore, what _did_ happen? how did purpleds brother in everything but blood end up like this? "we were looting houses and he never came back so i went to look and he-" 

purpled couldn't relive something he still wasn't even through, he had to focus, he needed to be there for ranboo. 

"oi big d!" a voice yelped as purpled heard people run up from dreams side. purpled cringed at the name. 

"what's going on?" one asked.

"who are they?" the other added.

"what the fuck happened to him?" the first asked again. 

they followed purpled, dream, and ranboo at a brisk pace and purpled wanted to snap at them to _mind their own goddamn buisness_ but quickly decided against it as ranboo grunted again. 

dream waved them off, "let everyone know we're having a meeting tomorrow morning at the community house, eight or so." 

the two boys grumbled but ran off anyway, purpled was slightly relieved, he hadn't seen this many people in a long while. 

they neared a house that purpled assumed was the infirmary, their swift pace being made slightly faster when fundy rushed out of the house and grabbed ranboos feet getting them into the house faster. 

a girl with brown hair with white streaks at the front was running around, many towels and needles prepared to help ranboo. 

the second they put him down they tried sweeping purpled away. 

"he shouldn't have to see this dream." the woman, niki, purpled remembered, addressed dream curtly before getting to work. she cut off the sheet quickly before dream stood in front of purpled grabbing his arms to lead him out. 

"no wait-" purpled argued, fighting with dreams strong hold on his arms. "wait! i can't leave him! not again, dream stop!" purpled shoved and thrashed in the hold dream had put him in, tears welling in his eyes yet again. 

"i know," dream cooed "i know." 

"no you don't! _fucking, let me go!"_ purpled kept thrashing, he was so tired and he just wanted to give up but ranboo was so close and purpled wasn't letting him leave again. 

purpled got a hit between the ribs with his elbow, dream slightly keeling over as he tried to catch his breath but still keeping a firm hold on purpled. 

another pair of hands tried to restrain purpled as well. purpled let out a frustrated sob, he was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. 

"stop." he begged again, "please, he's hurt and i can't leave him."

"it's okay." the other voice cooed in his ear. "niki's gonna help him alright? but you need to calm down." 

purpled wanted to relax at the words but couldn't, what if niki couldn't help him? what if ranboo was already a goner long before they got here? 

"i can't he's—he's-" 

"he's going to be alright." dream assured him. purpled took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"i can't leave him." purpled repeated, his voice feeling slightly steadier then it was moments before. 

"we don't have to leave," the other voice spoke, "you can stay in this house, but you need a shower and some sleep."

purpled rolled it over, if he stayed in this house he could be at ranboo's side in a moments notice. a shower sounded nice right about now as well, sleep sounded even better. 

"okay." purpled agreed. 

"okay?" the voice asked. "we're gonna let you go now, but you can't go back in there alright? fundy and niki are working." 

purpled took a deep breath, trying to calm his speeding heart. 

"okay." purpled affirmed.

"alright, three, two, one." 

purpled felt both dream and the other person let him go and he took another deep breath. he was in a hallway attached to a kitchen and stairs. the door next to him was closed, purpled assumed that was where ranboo was. 

"thank you, sapnap." dream spoke. purpled finally looked over at the other man. he had black hair, a white bandana, a shirt with a flame on it, a black long sleeved undershirt and black sweatpants. 

"no problem, dude." sapnap grinned. "i can take you to the shower alright? i can also grab you new clothes while we wash those ones." 

"i'll grab more clothes." dream spoke before going to presumably grab clothes. 

sapnap walked up the stairs and purpled followed, eyes only lingering on the room ranboo was in for a moment.

as he was led to the bathroom sapnap stepped in grabbing a towel and handing it to purpled. 

"shampoo and stuff is in the shower, i can get you a toothbrush after your shower."

"you'll call me if anything happens with ranboo right?" purpled asked again, he couldn't stop the way his stomach clenched. 

"of course man." sapnap hummed. sapnap then went to leave, "dream will probably leave the clothes outside the door." 

purpled nodded and the door shut with a click. 

purpled looked around the bathroom, it was considerably a very big bathroom. a wall was covered with a mirror, the shower across from it with the sink and toilet next to it. 

purpled looked at himself in the mirror, something that he didn't do often because he just didn't care, but now with this bloodied version of himself standing their purpled stared back. 

his purple hoodie was drenched in blood, his black long sleeved undershirt not doing any better. his pants had significantly less blood while his hair seemed to mat together from it. his face had some blood but he was for the most part clear. his— _dreams—_ backpack was covered in blood but upon further inspection, nothing inside had been affected.

he striped down, quickly showering scrubbing off all the blood and dirt of the past day. the shower was warm and purpled basked in it while also working fast so he didn't waste any of it. 

when he stepped out of the shower he checked outside the door, low-and-behold clothes sat outside the door. 

purpled pulled the clothes on quickly, the clothes were black sweatpants along with another black undershirt almost exactly like the one purpled had.  
he also was given a gray t-shirt from some random company's logo on the back. he pulled his belt and holster back to his hip as well. 

now that he was clean hunger gnawed at his stomach, reminding him he hasn't eaten sense this afternoon the thought of eating made purpled want to hurl. 

purpled stepped out of the bathroom, leaving his bag and forging towards the kitchen. he needed a way to pass time while also staying awake not sure if he could sleep knowing ranboo was still hurt.

dream stood in the kitchen, cooking some sort of pasta on the stove. 

"hello." purpled spoke.

"oh, hey!" dream responded setting down a spoon covered in a red sauce. "i figured you might be hungry and i can only really make one thing." 

purpled walked over looking at the spaghetti dream was making and his stomach flipped, he hadn't had actual spaghetti in a long time. 

"i'm guessing you guys have got animals or something." purpled asked, sitting down at one of the island chairs, 

"or something." dream nodded his head. 

"where'd sapnap go?" purpled tried not ask what he wanted, how ranboo was doing, if he was gonna make it. 

they told him they'd tell him and he believed them. 

"back home." dream spoke, "he wanted to be here, but karl and quackity are sick and niki is kind of busy." 

purpled thought over what dream said. he wasn't sure who karl or quackity were, but he remembered niki. he felt kind of bad, sapnap had helped him and now he couldn't get those two people help. 

"who's quackity and karl?"

"sapnaps fiancé's and don't feel to bad, it's just a cold they should be fine in a couple days." dream spoke. 

purpled nodded and dream began serving them both. purpled let the man pile on what he wanted, the thought of eating making him sick to his stomach knowing his last meal was with ranboo. 

"don't you have anyone to get back too?" purpled asked.

purpled couldn't tell how dream felt about the question, his mask pulled up just enough so he could eat. 

"well if i went back right now it'd just be me." dream spoke. 

purpled paused, he wasn't sure what that meant. were niki and dream dating? fundy and dream? did dream live alone? did he have a pet? 

"fundy and i." dream spoke as if he noticed the confused look on purpleds face. 

"oh okay." purpled filed it, along with quackity, karl and sapnap. 

dream looked at him suspiciously, "do you have a problem with that?" 

"what?" purpled looked up at him, a glare in his eyes. "no dipshit i just didn't know what you meant at first." 

purpleds eyes widened he had just fucked it all up, they were gonna kick ranboo and him out. there was no way purpled would be able to help ranboo, he’d only ever treated cuts and stabs, never something this- 

a wheeze cut off purpleds thoughts. purpled looked over panicked, he thought dream was choking only to find the man leaning back in his chair a wide smile on his face.

“there it is.” 

“there’s what?” purpled asked, trying to keep the bite from his voice. this wasn’t funny, if they were going to kick them out they should just do it not make a show of him. 

“the _fucking—_ ” dream snapped his fingers as if trying to remember, “the fucking— _moxie_ you had when i met you.” 

“yeah well, it’s hard to have ‘moxie’ when my best friend could be dying.” purpled snapped back. dream let out a few more snorts before returning to his spaghetti.

purpled pushed it around his plate, his stomach churning at the smell. 

“is it not good?” dream asked, seeming genuinely worried. 

“just not that hungry.” purpled supplied. 

dream nodded shuffling to grab both their plates, sliding purpleds into the garbage before washing both in the sink. 

dream motioned for purpled to get up and follow, purpled hopes up quickly. “i can take you to the room you’ll stay in, until he’s better?” 

“ranboo.” 

“what?” 

“his name is ranboo.” purpled stared straight down the hall that they would inevitably walk down, not looking at dream. 

“until ranboo is better.” dream corrected. 

purpled nodded, following dream the rest of the way to a clean room. the bedsheets were light blue and purpled internally cringed, the ones he’d wrapped around ranboo’s head had been as well. 

“we’ll come get you if anything happens.” dream affirmed as purpled stepped in. 

purpled nodded and dream closed the door. 

purpled pulled his belt and holster off, setting his gun at his bedside. he plopped into the bed, pulling the sheets and blankets around himself trying to find some sense of warmth. 

purpled closed his eyes, trying to settle in but couldn’t seem to sleep his brain swirling and thoughts gnawing at his brain vying for his attention.

purpled slid out of the bed.

every time he closed his eyes he saw ranboo on the floor in a pool of his own blood. every time he saw himself unable to do anything but try and stop the bleeding. 

he moved across the room silently. he opened the door to his room as quietly as he could, going up the stairs swiftly and silently as he made his way to the bathroom. 

he opened his bag, digging around before pulling out the vaseline and the leather book. he rooted around the bathroom until he found a small wash cloth. 

purpled held the items in his hand and made his way back to the room, trying to be as silent as possible. when he arrived he closed the door slowly, waiting until he heard the click. 

purpled sat in the bed in the dark for a moment before he started. he put vaseline on some of the cloth before rubbing at the book cleaning it of the dust. 

purpled repeated the action over and over, until the book shined in the moonlight and his fingers ached from pushing so hard. 

purpled set the book on his side table, hoping exhaustion would take over this time so he had no time to see anything, no time to think about anything.

and it only slightly worked. 

————————

“hey,” someone spoke softly, “purpled he’s waking up.”

purpled practically shot up, his thoughts still muddled from sleep but ready to move. he picked up the leather book before making his way to the room.

ranboo laid in a bed eyes barely opened as he blinked repeatedly, fundy sitting passed out in a chair next to him, niki trailing purpled as he basically ran into the room.

seeing ranboo awake, with his eyes open and only some bandages around his head, purpled could’ve cried again but decided he’d done enough of that for the next few months. 

purpled moved slowly as ranboo blinked awake, purpled sat in the seat opposite fundy, who was still fast asleep. 

“he looked like he was hit with something over the head,” niki spoke softly, “like a bat or a piece of wood. he was lucky he made it here when he did, he’s lucky that there was no structural damage.” 

purpled listened fervently to what niki said. purpled had no idea who could’ve hit ranboo, but it didn’t make him any less furious. 

“ranboo.” purpled called griping the boys hand and holding the book in the other. ranboo looked over at him, his eyes fuzzy and unfocused for only a moment. “oh my god, your alive. i was so fucking worried. what happened?” 

ranboo seemed to look for the words and squeezed purpleds hand. “i’m not sure.” 

“well that’s not very helpful.” purpled smiled some, truly just happy ranboo was awake and okay. purpled held up the book and ranboo took it in his hand. “look, i found this in the house i was in an-“

“i’m sorry,” ranboo pulled his hand away from purpleds, head moving to look around the room as he held the book in two hands flipping through the pages. “do i know you?”

_and i’ll put down roots when i’m dead_

**Author's Note:**

> the correlation of the song is simply bc it’s about wanting to travel and see everything. when ranboo gets hurt, purpled decides that, that is where they’ll put down their roots (so he’s ‘dead’)
> 
> also the irony of ranboo loving history and now he’s got memory loss lmao
> 
> back again, the book purpled gives ranboo ends up becoming his first memory book :)
> 
> kudos and comments keep me going bruv,


End file.
